Sweet Dream Konoha
by pathitha-chan
Summary: Bueno pues soy mala con el summary, esto es una historia de amor, junto con muchos sentimientos encontrados, y pues no se que mas poner.


Bien pues para empezar, déjenme decirles que tanto esta historia y El amor es algo muy especial, las había subido en Fanficslandia, pero nunca las termine de subir, ya que me las cerraron, por tantas cosas, para que no crean que es plagio, todo salió de mi pequeño cerebro. Claro está el hecho de que lo reacomode. Pero yo soy la autora de la historia.

_**Sweet dream's konoha**_

¡Pandita!, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo una pequeña de unos 8 años, de cabellera rosa, y unos hermosos ojos verde jade, a una pequeña castaña de su misma edad.

hola, Sakura lo que pasa es que mis padres, se van a separar- contesto la castaña, mostrándole una peque mueca a la peli rosa.

¡Que!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

Pues, parece ser que papa, ha estado engañando a mama, y pues mama, quiere el divorció- dijo Tenten, con un deje de tristeza- por cierto Sakura, voy a vivir en España – termino Tenten.

Sakura, empezó a llorar sin decir nada, como podía ser eso posible una de sus mejores amigas, se iba a ir y tal vez no volvería a verla, nunca más. Ese mismo día, Tenten se fue junto con su querida madre a España, estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Sakura les aviso a todos sus amigos de que Tenten, se iba a ir a vivir a España. Así que decidieron ir a despedirse de ella pero cuando llegaron la casa estaba completamente sola, de la casa de alado salió una señora ya grande, y les entrego a los pequeños una carta que decía:

"los extrañare mucho son mis mejores amigos, descuiden todos yo estaré muy bien estudiare en un colegio muy hermoso, espero y todos, se porten bien animo a todos, pronto regresare a Tokio"

Atte.: Tenten "la Pandita"

Posdata: no hagan sufrir a Naruto con el ramen, los quiero.

**1.- Regreso, Reencuentro y un pequeño enfrentamiento.**

Soy Amma Tenten, mis ojos son color chocolate, cabello del mismo color y algo corto, algo chino, tés algo tostada, de 1.55 de estatura, de 45 kg, y ahora mismo estoy regresando a mi ciudad natal, Tokio, después de 10 años por fin regreso, realmente ya la echaba de menos, no solo a mi ciudad sino que también a todos los amigos que tuve que dejar cuando mis padres se separaron, estoy volviendo junto con mi madre la cual es una gran diseñadora, Amma Makoto, así es ella es mi madre sorprendente no.

Para ser completamente sincera, he cambiado bastante, antes era muy alegre y vivaz pero ahora soy muy orgullosa y a veces hasta llego a ser algo fría ya no sonrió como antes, realmente ni yo misma me reconozco en 10 años he cambiado bastante. Claro quien no lo haría, si yo era demasiado pequeña cuando mi vida se desmorono.

Estoy aquí en mi antigua casa veo que casi nada ha cambiado, entro a mi habitación y sigue igual que como la deje, ahora debo de remodelarla, creo que estaré bastante cansada.

***Algunas horas después…***

Bien esta si se parece a una habitación de una joven de 18 años- hablo la joven.- De acuerdo así que asistiré a la preparatoria Sweet Dream's Konoha, vaya su uniforme no es feo, pero creo que la falda debería de ser un poco más corta, ni modo ya veré como lo acomodo- dijo la joven dirigiéndose hacia la ducha.

***Al día siguiente…***

Una castaña habría sus ojos achocolatados, y enseguida miro el reloj las 6:00 AM, se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño, al cabo de una media hora salió con su uniforme, Y unos preciosos botines en color café.

Se veía realmente bien, empezó a cepillar su cabello chocolate, plancho su flequillo realmente se sentía cansada pero que hacer, hoy comenzaba su sexto semestre en la preparatoria y no podía llegar tarde. Salió de su habitación y camino por un largo pasillo, luego bajo por unas escaleras.

Buenos días, Señorita, desea desayunar antes de ir al colegio- dijo una mujer de unos 40 años, muy amable la cual era su Nana desde que ella nació, así que le tenía mucho cariño.

No muchas gracias Nana, no tengo hambre, es demasiado temprano, creo que comeré en el colegio, adiós Nana- se despidió la joven de su Nana y se subió a una limosina negra la cual ya la estaba esperando.

***En la preparatoria…***

En el aula 6°B, se encontraban muchas personas platicando sobre cómo fueron sus vacaciones, y también cuchicheando algo sobre una alumna nueva, entre todos esos jóvenes un grupito de jóvenes en particular, un rubio de ojos azul zafiro y tres marcas extrañas en sus mejillas, estaba bromeando con ellos, su nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

Oigan ya escucharon, que habrá una alumna nueva en nuestro salón – dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

Si, espero y sea una buena chica- dijo una joven de tés blanquecina y ojos de color verde jade, cabellos exóticamente rosas, muy linda una de las más populares, posee una fuerza sobre humana.

Yo espero y sea guapa, para que salga con migo- dijo un muchacho de tés blanca y un aspecto algo perruno, su nombre Kiba Inuzuka.

De verdad Kiba, tu solo piensas en las chicas como si fueran objetos, verdad – dijo una rubia de ojos color zafiro, tez blanca, también muy popular, su nombre Ino Yamanaka.

Como crees Ino, este chucho ni piensa, no sabe lo que es cerebro – dijo otra rubia de ojos verde agua, tés blanca, muy enojona, y aun así una de las más populares, su nombre Temari sabaku no.

Temari tiene razón el ni piensa- secundo una castaña de ojos negros como la noche, tés blanca, muy bonita y popular también, su nombre Matsuri Daydoji.

Hmp. Déjenlo ya, aunque se lo digan, no lo entenderá – dijo un joven azabache, de tés blanca ojos negros como la noche, de los más populares, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, también apodado por Naruto "Teme".

Hmp. Sasuke tiene razón – contesto un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, también muy popular, su nombre Gaara Sabaku no.

Hmp. ellos tienen razón- dijo un joven castaño, de ojos color perla preciosos, el más popular de todos los jóvenes, su nombre Neji Hyuga.

Chi…chicos ya lle... llego el sensei – dijo una joven de cabello negro azulado, muy tímida de ojos color perla y muy popular, su nombre Hinata Hyuga.

Todos los jóvenes se sentaron en sus lugares esperando que el profesor les dijera algo acerca de la joven nueva, que desde ese día integraría su grupo.

Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a otro semestre, bien como estoy muy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes ya saben que tendremos una nueva alumna, la are pasar, por favor ingresa- dijo el sensei de química, azuma.

Así las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a una joven castaña, la cual se veía realmente hermosa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal belleza.

Kiba, creo que ella es mucho para ti- le dijo Naruto haciendo reír a los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

¡Silencio!, preséntate por favor- dijo Asuma-Sensei.

Buenos días mi nombre es, Amma Tenten, acabo de regresar de España, tengo 18 años, y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando a unos muy impresionado por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Alguna pregunta, para su compañera – dijo el maestro.

Un joven levanto la mano y el maestro le dio la palabra.

¿Te gustaría salir con migo?- dijo el joven muy apenado.

Lo siento pero no, estoy interesada en ti – todos se burlaron del pobre joven, el cual se sentó muy avergonzado.

Muy bien Señorita Tenten siéntate aquí enfrente por favor, bien como hoy es el primer día, solo les diré lo básico de lo que veremos en todo el semestre con ustedes- dijo el sensei.

Terminando la clase, todos los jóvenes salieron del salón muy rápido puesto que dentro de una hora tendrían, otra clase y querían platicar de sus vacaciones, algunos jóvenes se quedaron y se dirigieron hacia la nueva alumna.

Tenten, realmente eres tú – dijo Sakura con una gran ilusión.

Por supuesto, cuando me levante esta mañana juraría que era yo – dijo la oji chocolate de la manera más natural que pudo.

Todas las chicas se abalanzaron asía ella y la estaban asfixiando, realmente estaban muy contentas asía ya 10 años que ella se había ido del país y ahora por fin tenían la oportunidad de estar con su amiga.

Chicas yo también las extrañe – dijo la joven cuando por fin sus amigas la soltaron.

Es increíble ahora si somos la 6 amigas igual que antes- dijo Ino muy emocionada por el tan grato reencuentro.

Y ustedes no me van a saludar- dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

Naruto se abalanzó a abrazarla, mientras los otros solamente respondieron con un "hola, es agradable verte de nuevo", ya todos se encontraban en el gran patio sentados bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo.

Realmente has cambiado mucho Pandita – dijo Matsuri.

Un favor, no me llamen "Pandita", me hace sentir como una niñita – dijo Tenten, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Ha… claro.- dijo Hinata, realmente impresionada.

Bien sobre, lo del cambio, siempre es necesario hacerlo. – dijo la oji chocolate, de la forma mas natural.

Las jóvenes estaban hablando muy amenamente, mientras los muchachos escuchaban su conversación, un grupo de chicas se iban acercando y eran nada más y nada menos que Karin y su sequito de brujas o perdón porristas, también eran populares.

Vaya mira nada más, son las Tontas y vaya tienen, un nuevo integrante, déjame decirte que si te juntas con ellas te van hacer tonta, y nadie te querrá- dijo Karin, ella una pelirroja de anteojos, dirigiéndose a Tenten.

La cual se levantó para quedar a su estatura, y en su propia cara le dijo.

Mira yo no sé quién te creas que eres, pero estas hablando de mis amigas, y no voy a permitir que les faltes el respeto, de acuerdo- le dijo Tenten a Karin con cara de pocos amigos.

Mira niña tonta, a mí nadie me habla así, yo soy Karin Doi, y no tienes ni idea de con quién te has metido– le respondió Karin tratando de sonar intimidante.

Sus amigos las observaban, y todos los jóvenes que iban pasando se quedaban viendo muchos estaban observando y burlándose de Karin.

Disculpa, pero aquí la única que no sabe con quién se ha metido, eres tú. Créeme, yo no te aconsejo que me tengas como tu enemiga, no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. — habló Tenten con una mirada y un tono de voz que irradiaba peligro.

Todos la observaban atentamente. Sus amigos estaban completamente sorprendidos, desbordaba odio. Karin volteó a verla con desprecio.

Me tienes, que respetar la que manda aquí soy yo. — respondió la pelirroja muy enojada, en todos sus años, nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarla.

¿Respeto?— habló— ¿Por qué pides respeto si eres tú a la que le falta el respeto?, y por cierto, soy Amma Tenten— con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Karin frunció el ceño, estaba furiosa. Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a muchos con una sonrisa de burla hacia ella. Estaban felices de que alguien, después de tanto tiempo, se le haya enfrentado a Doi Karin.

¡Vaya, Tenten!, eres la primera que se atreve a retar a Karin. — dijo Naruto tras ella con una cara de asombro.

Hmp... o eres muy valiente... o una tonta. — habló por primera vez, Neji.

Primera vez desde que llegué que hablas. — respondió la Amma.

¿Por qué tonta?, primo — dijo Hinata.

Hmp… Porque todos sabemos bien que, Karin, no se anda con rodeos.— volvió Neji con su tono habitual, arrogante.

Tenten se volteo a mirarlos, puso una sonrisita de medio lado, y luego dijo.

Pues que diga y haga lo que quiera, no tengo miedo. – dijo, aun con esa sonrisa.

Tenten, ¿es que no te da miedo lo que Karin te haga?— habló Sakura con un poco de miedo.

La verdad es que me da mucha gracia, el modo en el que ella trato de amenazarme, ella no le llega ni a los talones, a las brabuconas, con las que me encontré en España. – dijo la Oji chocolate, pensando en lo que paso durante esos últimos 10 años.

Enserio, Tenten, Karin puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa. - habló Ino, con un poco de miedo por la seguridad de su amiga.

Si, y además nunca actúa sola, siempre tiene ayuda – dijo Temari, algo tranquila.

Después, de todo lo que tuve que pasar, crees que le voy a tener miedo a alguien que se cree superior a los demás, y que dice que tiene el derecho de faltar al respeto a los demás y nadie, se lo puede faltar a ella, jajajajajajaja perdón pero no soy, tonta, no me pienso dejar – decía Tenten con algo de arrogancia – en estos 10 años, he aprendido muchas cosas y retractarme de mis palabras nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo pienso hacer- termino Tenten dejándoles claro que ella no tenía miedo.

Hmp así que te las das de durita, más te vale que no te arrepientas – dijo Neji, que la verdad no se podría describir cuál era su expresión.

Nunca me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro – dijo Tenten, sin ningún titubeó.

Vaya que si has cambiado – dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

Hmp - dijo Sasuke su típico monosílabo, acercándose a su novia la pelirrosa.

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban saliendo, todo un año, y aun que no se notara, Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella.

Aprendí, que una persona cambia por 3 razones: Aprendió lo suficiente, Sufrió demasiado o Se cansó de lo mismo, y para ser sincera yo cambie por esas 3 simples razonas y muchas más – dijo Tenten, de una manera un tanto melancólica.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, ellos de antemano sabían que ella estaba sufriendo por tantas cosas en su familia, pero ellos no tenían idea de todo lo que llevo a Tenten a ser de esa manera, si fue para bien o fue para mal, ellos no lo sabían solo creían que, esa era su forma de protegerse, de los demás.

¡Qué problemático! es hora de volver a clases – dijo el vago favorito de Temari.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún problema, ya a la salida, los jóvenes iban juntos y vieron una preciosa limosina, negra, y vieron también a un hombre el cual saludaba en una reverencia a Tenten.

Ojou-sama, su madre la espera – dijo el hombre el cual era el chofer de Tenten.

Muchas gracias por haber venido a recogerme – dijo Tenten de una manera cordial.

Estoy bajo, sus órdenes Hime-sama.- dijo el hombre abriéndole la puerta de la limosina a Tenten.

Tenten se despidió de sus amigo y entro a la limusina, la cual tomo su camino y desapareció entre las calles.

Ella, ya no es la misma – dijo Hinata sin ningún tartamudeo de por medio.

Algo tuvo que haber pasado con ella, todo esto es demasiado raro – dijo Matsuri, tomada de la mano de su querido novio pelirrojo.

Así es Gaara y Matsuri eran novios, así como Temari y Shikamaru. Naruto quería salir con Hinata, pero no se animaba a declarársele.

Me gustaría, saber qué fue lo que paso con ella en España – dijo Temari.

Mujer no seas ¡problemática! – hablo nuestro vago farito, el cual recibió un golpe de su amada novia.

Pero Temari, tiene razón, miren que enfrentar a la mayor tramposa, es decir Karin, aunque bueno, pues ella no la conoce. – dijo Ino.

Karin, tampoco conoce a Tenten. – hablo Naruto – de hecho ni siquiera nosotros conocemos a esta Tenten. – termino el rubio.

Todos se voltearon a ver, estaban seguros de que algo no estaba bien en todo eso, y sin duda alguna quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

Neji estaba en su propio mundo, recordaba muy bien como era anteriormente la castaña, y realmente se sorprendió al ver su forma de actuar y de hablar, pero también sabía que Karin era como una Bruja, no por nada habían terminado su relación.

Como ya les había dicho, lo mejore. Luego subiré la continuación de El Amor es algo muy especial.

Ojala y les guste la historia. Sayonara y besos.


End file.
